Operation: Midnight
Operation: Midnight was a Coalition operation to secure Ferro Bridge on the Landown Highway so that a COG convoy could pass along the bridge. The Operation was Pvt.Jace Stratton and Pvt.Gil Gonzalez's first combat mission. The Operation was commanded by Lt.Draper, who was in charge of Midnight Squad. Order of Battle Arrival at the Bridge Fourteen years after Emergence Day, the COG began launched Operation: Midnight to take and hold the Ferro Bridge long enough for a convoy to cross over it. Two Assault Derricks drove along the Landown Highway though the Stromson Forest, until they got near the bridge. They then dropped off Midnight Squad, and Lt.Draper briefed the Gears on their mission to hold the bridge. They walked the remaining distance to the bridge, and when they arrived, Draper sent Sgt.Jonathan Harper, Cpl.Ahman, and Pvt.Takashi to secure the far end of the bridge, and Pvt.Gil Gonzalez and Pvt.Rufus to scout underneath the bridge. He and Pvt.Jace Stratton stayed on top of the bridge to keep watch for the Locust. When Harper and his men reached the far end of the bridge, they found a hole in part of it. He ordered Takashi to get a rope ready for him and Ahman to rappel down to investigate. As the Gears inspected the bridge, they all reported in Draper that there was no sign of Locust activity.Gears of War: Midnight Locust Ambushes Draper then contacted the Derrick drivers to see if they had spotted anything, but received no answer: the Locust had killed them. Rufus, Gil, Ahman, and Takashi all then came under attack from Tickers at their respective positions. Draper and Jace then came under attack from a squad of Theron Guards led by General RAAM. Rufus began beating the Tickers attacking him and Gil to death, in order to avoid making them explode. Once they finished them off they began heading to regroup with Draper and Jace. Takashi and Ahman were able to kill the Tickers attacking them as well, but all of their movement had put a strain on Harper, who was holding onto the rope they were hanging from. A Theron also began approaching him, and he began trying to find a way to fire on it without dropping the rope. Draper and Jace began falling back to Harper's position, and met up with Rufus and Gil on the way. Rufus was hit by a Torque Bow bolt, which exploded and killed him. A second bolt exploded near Jace, taking off half of his left ear. Meanwhile, the Theron attacking Harper severed the rope holding up Takashi and Ahman, sending them plunging down toward the river below the bridge. Takashi managed to grab onto part of the bridge, but Ahman was unable to, and fell into the water. Reinforcements and Victory Harper, Jace, and Gil arrived just in time to save Harper, and took cover to fight against the Therons. They killed several, but were close to being overrun. However, four King Ravens then arrived, and opened fire on the Locust, killing all of them, except for RAAM, who escaped by jumping into the river. The Gears celebrated their victory, and were contacted by Takashi, who requested a pick-up from where he was hanging from the bridge. He was rescued, and the convoy made it across the bridge, bringing Operation: Midnight to a close. Aftermath Several months later, Jace related the story of Operation: Midnight to Sgt.Alex Brand, who had inquired as to how he had lost part of his ear. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events